


Sanvers-One shots

by ilovewynonnaearp



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, SOMUCHFLUFF, fluffisgood, girlxgirl, ilovesanvers, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewynonnaearp/pseuds/ilovewynonnaearp
Summary: A set of fluffy sanvers one shots, literally just a heap of fluff, because everyone loves fluff, right? Anyway, enjoy soft Alex and Maggie!





	1. Mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first book on A03, I really hope you enjoy these one shots,I welcome all feedback, actually I would really love it. Anyway these set of stories are a heap of fluff. Enjoy and thank you so much for reading<3

Alex turned around to face her beautiful girlfriend who was still sound asleep next to her. She looked so peaceful, Alex thought Maggie was absolutely beautiful, she loved the way the sun shined in on her face as she slept and the way her hair folded over, shaping her face. Before Alex could think anymore, Maggie rolled over a little so she was now cuddled up to Alex.

"Morning" Maggie mumbled, her voice croaky and rough. 

"Morning babe" Alex replied, pulling Maggie in closer "We need to get up soon, we have work" Alex added.

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay here, in bed, cuddling?" Maggie pleaded, they both hated going to work sometimes, don't get them wrong, they loved their jobs, but they would rather stay in bed, cuddled up next to each other. They loved mornings like this, Mornings where they had nothing else on there mind but each other, mornings like this when they would wake up and cuddle, mornings like this when they don't have any worries, mornings where they can just enjoy each other's company. 

"That sounds amazing Mags, but, I'm afraid we need the money"Alex said stroking Maggies hair. 

"Hmm, fine" Maggie growled "But, by the looks of it, we still have time" Maggie smiled and kissed Alex softly. 

"That we do sawyer" Alex kissed back and Maggie rolled over so she was on top of Alex. Maggie traced the kisses down Alex's neck and then back up to her lips, Alex then flipped over so she was now on top, she gave Maggie was last quick peck before getting off the bed. 

"I'm gonna go make breakfast" Alex said smirking, Knowing that she would leave Maggie with her jaw wide open. Maggie groaned before speaking. 

"You're a tease, Danvers" Maggie yelled as Alex walked out of the room and into the kitchen. 

"Maybe, but you love me"  Alex yelled back laughing. Maggie rolled back over, closing her eyes, just enjoying this morning. 

Alex started pulling out a heap of ingredients and started mixing and combing a heap of things together before putting it all in a pan. 

She had almost finished cooking when the smoke alarm started beeping loudly. The fire alarm had startled Maggie and she quickly jumped out of bed running into the kitchen. 

"Babe, what have you done?" Maggie said trying to hold back a laugh while watching her girlfriend struggle to turn off the fire alarm. 

"I was trying to make pancakes, your favourite" Alex said a little disappointed. 

"Aw babe, thank you, but, I told you not to make pancakes again, remember what happened last time?" Both girls chuckled. 

"I'm sorry, I thought I had it this time"  Maggie laughed again before kissing her softly.

"Well, I'm flattered you tried again" Alex gave a small smile and kissed her again. "How about we go out for breakfast, before work" Maggie added. Alex nodded and kissed her one Last time before they both left to get ready. 

The rest of the morning was amazing. After they had finished their food, they came home to cuddle up on the couch before they had to leave for work at 1pm. It was perfect. It was times like these that both girls loved, when they had nothing to worry about but each other, nothing to worry about except the love they had for each other.


	2. Rough days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah, so this wasn’t as fluffy as what I thought lol, but it gets better at the end I promise.

Alex had a bad day at work. One of her best agents were injured and now they may never be able to walk again, the worst part of it all was that Alex kept thinking it was her fault. She blamed herself, she told herself that she should have been better, that she was in the wrong, and of course it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but think otherwise. So, she just lay there in bed, 3:00 in the morning, wide awake, blaming herself. She needed to talk to someone, she needed to get it out of her, but she knew nobody would be awake. Still, she tried. She called Kara. No answer. Winn. No answer. J'onn. No answer. The last person was Maggie, she really didn't want to call her because she was nervous, she liked her so much and she knew Maggie felt the same but after she was told they couldn't be together, it broke her and yes, they were still friends and Maggie did say she was always there for her so, she was hoping that meant now. She dialled her number and held the phone up to her ear. It rang a few times before she heard crackling on the other end and soon a quiet, croaky voice came through. 

"Hello? Sawyer Speaking" the voice answered. Alex gulped and sat up properly before speaking. 

"Maggie, Hey, its's me, Alex" 

Maggie suddenly got worried. "Alex? Is everything okay?" Maggie said concerned. She sat up on the end of her bed fast, ready to leave the house if she had to.

"Yeah, everything is fine" was all Alex managed to say. Maggie relaxed a little before getting back into her originally comfy position. 

"Then what's up? It's three in the morning" Maggie laughed a little. 

Alex hesitated before speaking "Uh- I just needed to talk to someone, I-I didn't think you would actually answer, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I'll go" Alex said, about to hang up. 

"No, you sound upset, I can talk" Maggie gave a soft smile, even though Alex couldn’t see it. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Alex didn't say anything else not knowing what to say Maggie noticed the awkward silence and spoke first "is everything okay? Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Alex took a deep breath "uh- its all my fault" 

"What is?" Maggie spoke softly. 

"One of my best agents almost died today, they didn't but they almost did, instead they will never be able to walk again" She paused but Maggie didn't speak, she new Alex wasn't finished yet "J'onn keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault, but, I should have been better, and then maybe he wouldn't be in a hospital bed and maybe he-" Alex broke into small sobs which Maggie knew was a good time to talk. 

"Listen Alex, I know you, you are the best agent and I know for a fact that it wasn't your fault. I also know that you are going to go in there tomorrow to check on him and to do everything in your power to make sure they are okay because that is the type of amazing, caring person you are" Maggie hesitated before continuing "Actually, Alex can I call you back?" 

Alex's smile dropped, her words were helping, Maggie always made her feel better but now it was like she didn't care, like something better came along and she was just pushing her aside.   
"Oh, sure, I'm not important anyway" she said coldly before hanging up.   
Maggie was hurt, by the fact that Alex felt she wasn't worth it or wasn't important and by her thinking that Maggie didn't think she cared. She grabbed her leather jacket and walked out to her bike, driving straight to Alex's. 

Alex lay back down in bed, crying. 

It was 3:45 and Alex was still awake. Maggie hadn't called her back and she started to give up thinking she actually cared. She got pulled out of her horrible thoughts when she heard a sharp knock on the door. She quickly hopped out of bed, grabbing her gun and walking to the door. She peeked through the whole in the door before putting the gun down after realising it was Maggie. She quickly opened the door.

"Mag-Maggie? What are you doing here?" She moved out of the way letting Maggie inside.

"I-I could tell you were really upset, and I thought it would be better to talk in person, so I came straight Here... although it did end up with you thinking you weren't important to me and well that hurt, please don't ever think that, you are the most important person to me, I'm sorry that I let you think otherwise" Maggie babbled leaving a big smile on Alex's face. 

Alex didn't say anything, instead she walked over to Maggie and pulled her in closely, hugging her tightly Maggie pulled away first. 

"So, how about we go to your bed, and talk?" Maggie raised a eyebrow.

Alex smiled "I would like that" Maggie started walking over to Alex's bed before being stopped "Maggie" she's turned around so she was looking Alex in the eyes "Thank you" Maggie just smile and nodded before continuing to the room. 

Both girls sat on the bed, they ending up in a cuddling position when Alex had started crying again. Alex was now sitting in between Maggies legs and Maggies arms were wrapped around her body, holding her tightly, not ever wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Happy ending! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed<3


	3. Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie isn’t at school and Alex gets worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a sanvers au. Both of the girls are in high school, around 17/18 years old. I’ll probably write another one where one of them is sick, but at there age now sometime throughout the book. Anyway enjoy and thank you for reading<3

Maggie wasn't at school today and Alex was starting to get really worried, she was always at school, unless something was really wrong. Alex sat in her last period, bored as her best friend, her crush, wasn't there. She watched the clock as she counted down each second that went by. She was waiting for the period to finish, waiting until she she could go to Maggies house to check on her.   
As the bell went off, signalling the end of school, Alex quickly packed up her stuff and sprinted out of the classroom. She had texted Kara, her younger sister that she was going to Maggies so she wouldn't worry, she then ran all the way to Maggies house, knowing that it was pretty close. 

When she arrived at Maggies door, Alex stopped for a few seconds trying to catch her breath. She knocked on the door a few times and only a few moments later Maggie stood on the other side, staring at Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Maggie asked, moving out of the doorway allowing Alex to enter the house. 

"Well, you weren't at school, I-I was really worried about you, you weren't answering my text, ar-are you okay?" Alex said walking in to the house and placing her school bag down. 

"Yeah I'm okay, I guess, I'm just feeling a bit sick, sorry I didn't answer, I don't actually know where I placed it" 

"Oh, where are your parents?" Alex asked, Maggie sat on the couch, Alex following  
"They just left to work" she shrugged. Alex nodded.

The girls made their way up stairs and into Maggies room, the rest of the evening they sat on the bed talking, laughing and for Maggie a lot of coughing. Their friendly conversation was suddenly interrupted by a fit of coughing by Maggie. 

"Are you okay?" Alex said as she rushed to her side. 

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Maggie said in between coughs as she ran into her bathroom, Alex followed close behind. As soon as Maggie was in the bathroom and in front of the toilet she started throwing up. Alex closed the door behind her and rushed to Maggies Side, holding up her hair and softly rubbing her back. 

"It's okay, you're okay "Alex soothed. Once Maggie was finished she sat up and Alex pulled her close, hugging her tightly. 

"I'm sorry" Maggie whispered. Alex smiled slightly. 

"There is nothing to be sorry for" Alex said pushing a strand of hair out of Maggies face. Maggie rested her head on Alex's shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Maggie slowly drifted off to sleep. Alex noticed this and quickly rubbed her hand overs Maggies shoulder trying to wake her up softly. 

"Maggie? Come on, you wanna get up? Go to bed?" Alex said. Maggie slowly woke up after realising what had happened. She quickly stood up brushing her clothes off and started to ramble. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I-" Maggie was suddenly cut off by Alex who was now standing up in front of Maggie, she grabbed her hands. 

"It okay, I just thought you would be more comfortable in your bed instead of on the bathroom floor"Alex smiled softly, mirroring Maggies. 

"Thank you"

Both girls headed back into Maggies room, Maggie sat on the bed and Alex stood at the door.   
"You don't have to stay" Maggies checked the time on her phone "It's getting really late and you probably want to get home, you're parents are probably worried, I'm fine" 

"You are not fine, Maggie, you were just throwing up like 15 minutes ago, I'm staying. You can sleep and I'll just go down stairs and lay on the couch until your parents get home, okay?" Alex said walking over and sitting next to bestfriend. 

A small smile appeared on Maggies face, the smile killed Alex, how was she so beautiful? 

"Thank you Alex" 

"No problem, Sawyer, now time to sleep" Alex pulled Maggie in close before kissing her on the forehead. Alex pulled away but stayed in close. Their eyes locked on each other and their lips were almost brushing. It was only a few seconds until Alex closed the gap, kissing Maggie on the lips, softly.   
Maggie pulled away quickly and held her hands to her lips. 

"Alex... I'm-" Maggie was cut of by Alex. 

"Straight, omg I'm so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just, you looked so beautiful and I just- I'm going to go" Alex started heading to the door when she heard small giggles coming from Maggie, she turned around to find Maggie trying to hold back a laugh. "Why are you laughing? Do you think it's funny that I kissed you? Or that I just made a fool out of my self" Alex added a little annoyed.   
Maggie sat up properly and tried to stop laughing so she was now serious.

"No, I'm sorry, you thought I was straight, and I thought that was funny and if you had of let me finished I was going to say sick, I'm sick and I don't want you to get sick, but I honestly don't think you care" Alex laughed a little when Maggie paused. Maggie stood up, off the bed and walked over to Alex, taking her hands. "Alex, I really like you too" Alex smiled and Maggie pulled her in for a tight, passionate kiss. 

"Lay with me?" Maggie said when she pulled away.

"Anytime, Sawyer".


	4. Bad run in’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex run into Maggies mum while they’re out for breakfast..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you’re doing well, thank you for reading these one shots. Now get ready for some badass Sawyer!!!

Alex and Maggie woke up early, just laying in bed, enjoying each other's company. Both girls had the day of work and they didn't plan on doing much.  
As as they climbed out of bed they decided they would go out for breakfast, and then spend the rest of the day cuddling with there favourite movie and a nice hot chocolate. For them that was perfect. 

 

As they arrived at there favourite cafe and found a table to eat at, they ordered their food and made small talk. As time passed both girl decided it was time to go home, but as they were leaving the restaurant Maggie heard a familiar voice calling her name, Maggie and Alex both turned around to find a tall brown haired woman standing in front of them, she was wearing black, suit pants with a white shirt and a black blouse over it, her hair was short and hung down beside ears. 

"M-Mum?" Was all Maggie managed to stumbled out. At first Alex was confused but soon rage started filling up inside her, she had remembered all of the stories Maggie had told about her parents and it made her mad. 

"Oh, it is you." The mothered replied rather coldly. Then her expression lightened  
"I haven't seen you in ages" she added walking over and giving her a awkward hug. 

"Yeah, I wonder why that is" Maggie sharply replied which made Alex smirk. 

"Oh Maggie, there is no need to start arguing, now why don't you introduce me to this lovely lady right here." She said motioning toward Alex. Alex was awkward but tried to play it cool. 

"Right. Mother, this is my girlfriend, Alex Danvers" Maggie answered giving her a soft smile. Alex put her hand out to shake but her mother didn't even flinch. Maggies mothers face went from happy to pissed in just seconds, it was cold, almost like she was dead inside. 

"Oh, you still think you are gay? I thought it was just a uh- phase." She replied, angry. Alex was now mad, she wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, but she couldn't "it's disgusting" she continued. 

"Oh, you do NOT get to speak to her like that!" Alex yelled stepping up closers to the mother. 

"Babe just leave it, she isn't worth it" Maggie soothed, seeing how mad Alex was she grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb over it, trying to calm her down. It worked. 

"Oh it seems like your ‘so called girlfriend’ has a few anger issues, you don't seem right for each other, maybe you are better off finding a man." 

"Listen mother, firstly, you dont get to talk to her like that, secondly, Alex is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love her and she loves me and that will never change. She has helped me though all of my tough times, she has been there when I have nightmares of you kicking me out again, she is there on my good days and bad and I will always appreciate and love her for that. Thirdly, you do not get to come back into my life, after kicking me out of the house, when I was fourteen for being gay and tell me what YOU think is best for me, because you are wrong so you can leave and get out of my life because I am so much better off without you in it." Maggie yelled, The whole room went silent and everyone in the restaurant was starring at the three of them. 

Maggie mother cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed, before speaking.

"Well, Maggie, that is no way to talk to your mother." Was all she said. 

"You're right its not, which means its a damn good thing that I never referred to you as my mother then isn't it?" Maggie said staring directly into her ‘mothers’ eyes.

All of a sudden the room started to applaud Maggie from her words. They started cheering for Maggie and booing the mother, making her feel uncomfortable and making her leave.  Both girls turned around to face each other with a hopeless smile on their face, Alex pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss which made everyone cheer even more. 

Alex couldn't have been prouder of her girlfriend. 

"I'm Proud of you Maggie bad-ass sawyer" Alex whispered which made Maggie smile even more. "I love you".

"I love you too, Danvers, always".


	5. Smooth proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie suddenly decides to propose to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

Maggie woke early, tangled in her girlfriends limbs, the sunlight shining in through the windows, their blankets half covering them, everything was perfect. Maggie loved waking up in the mornings, cuddled up close to Alex, she couldn't imagine it any different, actually, she couldn't imagine her life without Alex, before Alex. She loved everything about her, they way she gets flustered and hides her face when she is embarrassed, or her cute little giggles or how she deals with a bad guy/alien, god that was hot. Everything about Alex made Maggie go crazy, made her heart increase and she didn't want a life without her.

Maggie rolled over to her side so she was facing her sleepy girlfriend, she looked so peaceful. Maggie placed her hand on Alex's cheek and kissed her forehead softly. Alex's eyes fluttered a little before they opened properly, she smiled when she saw Maggie.

"Morning babe" Alex smiled, placing a kiss onto Maggie's lips. 

"I like the ring on your finger" 

Alex frowned in confusion, she looked down at her hands, but there was no ring on any of her fingers, she looked back up to find Maggie trying to hold back a smirk. 

"Uh-babe, I-I don't have a ring on my finger?" Alex furrowed her brows. 

"Well, maybe we should change that" 

Alex's eyes widen and she could feel her face going red, she swallowed the lump in her throat "I-I uh, mhmm um- did, did you just propose to me?"Alex finally managed to stutter out. 

Maggie laughed "Maybe"

"That was the smoothest fucking proposal I have ever heard" Alex and Maggie both giggled. Maggie adjusted herself so she was sitting up properly and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"No, seriously though, I love you so much, you came into my life and made it so much better, you turned it around and I couldn't thank you enough for that, I don't want to ever think of a life without you in it because you are the most important person to me, you make everything brighter and I find myself falling more and more in love with you everyday and I want to wake up like this, next to you every morning, so" Maggie paused "Alex Danvers, will you Marry me?" 

Alex was beyond tears now, she was completely sobbing, from her girlfriend, from the words that were coming out of her mouth, from the fact that somebody actually loves her and actually wants to spend a life with her, from the fact that her girlfriend was just so amazing she didn't understand how she got so lucky.

"Yes, one hundred times yes" Alex cried pulling her fiancé in to the most passionate kiss she had ever given. 

"I love you so much Maggie"


	6. East of Eli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tells Alex about her new favourite band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote this chapter because I thought it would be a lot of fun and really funny.   
> For those of you who don’t know, Chyler Leigh plays Alex Danvers. Anyway Chyler and her husband, Nathan West, have this band called ‘East of Eli’. So yeah, I thought this would be funny. It’s really short but Enjoy!

Alex walked through the front door to find a small Maggie dancing and jumping around the house. She had her earphones in and was half singing some of the lyrics to whatever song she was listening to. Alex stood there for a while, admiring her girlfriend.   
It wasn’t too long after when Maggie realised that Alex was watching her, she quickly stoped dancing and singing, her face went bright red, she didn’t really know what to say. 

“Uh- Hey Danvers” Maggie managed to spit out. 

“Those were some cute little dance moves you got there” Alex laughed making Maggie go even redder “Aw Mags, don’t be embarrassed, its just me, you don’t need to get embarrassed around me, I’m not going to judge, ever” Maggie smiled as Alex wrapped her arms around her, kissing her softly. 

“Thanks babe, but, expect me dancing around a lot because this music is so good” Alex laughed.

“Who are they?” Alex asked, walking over and sitting on the couch. Maggie followed. 

“Oh, this new band I only just found out about them, they’re really good, uh- they’re called East of Eli, or eoe for short” Maggie said with a hopeless grin on her face. Alex laughed at her dorky girlfriend. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of them I think” Alex said still giggling. 

“They’re amazing!!! Nathans voice is amazing, and have you heard the girl sing?? Her voice is so beautiful” Maggie said, maybe a little to excitedly. 

“Whatever you say” Alex grinned.


	7. Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Alex’s and Maggie’s one year anniversary and Maggie plans something nice for Alex. To bad she falls sick :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Today was going to be perfect. It was the girlfriends one year anniversary. Each anniversary, no matter how big or small, the girls would take it in turns to plan something special and this time, it was Maggies turn.

Alex was working throughout the day. Maggie wasn’t, which meant it gave her a heap of time to prepare and make sure that tonight was amazing.

Alex quietly crawled out of bed, trying not to wake her girlfriend up. She quickly got changed, made breakfast for herself and for Maggie before leaving a note and walking out of the door with her leather jacket and helmet in her arms.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Maggie woke, a little uneasy. Her body felt cold as Alex’s wasn’t there pressed against hers, but she also felt sick. She had the biggest headache and a really sore throat and all she could remember was having a shit sleep from being up coughing all night.   
She shook it off when she remember what today was. She climbed out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen where she found a plate of bacon and eggs on toast with a mug of coffee next to it. She smile when her eyes fell on a note that was next to the cup. 

“Good morning babe,   
Happy anniversary!! I can’t wait to see what you have planned for tonight and I cant wait to see you. I heard you coughing a lot last night, I hope you’re okay. Call me once you’ve eaten and are properly awake. Enjoy the rest of your morning - xx” 

Maggie smiled as she read the letter. She smiled at the thought of Alex, how did she get so lucky?  
Maggie placed the note back down on the bench and started to eat her meal in peace. It was still quite warm and absolutely delicious. 

————

As soon as Maggie got off the phone with Alex, she started setting everything up for tonight. Firstly, she cleaned the place up a little bit, she then moved onto decorating the house. She set up a small little area in the lounge room, that would be used to give Alex a nice massage after dinner. She set candles up all around the house, she then went to pick up food from the restaurant that both girls had their first proper date at. She also let loose flower pedals fall around the ground. She even did up the bathroom for after the massage. The only problem was that throughout the whole day she couldn’t stop sneezing or coughing and she felt extremely dizzy. She thought a few times she was going to pass out. But, she pushed it away. She just had to focus on making tonight perfect, for Alex. 

The clock hit 6:00 and she knew Alex would be home any minute now. She went around the small apartment making sure that all of the candles were lit. She ran the bath with hot water so it would be at perfect temperature for after dinner and she made sure that the the food was covered and ready to be presented for Alex. Once she was happy with herself she let her self sink into the couch and relax, she started to feel herself drift off to sleep. 

“Babe, I’m home” Alex yelled when she walked through the door of their apartment. Maggie heard the loud voice that sounded like screaming to her, and quickly jumped off the couch to greet her girlfriend.

“Hey, cutie” she said as she gave Alex a long but soft kiss on the lips “I missed you”. 

“I missed you too” Alex paused when she saw Maggies face, her nose was really red and her face was really pale “babe are you okay? You look shit” she joked.

“I’m fine, just a little sick, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it” Alex shrugged it off when she saw that Maggie seemed fine. She took her eyes off of her beautiful girlfriend and took in the setting of her home. 

“Woah, Maggie, Th-this is beautiful” Alex said taking in every single detail, every candle, every light. 

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I-I love it, Maggie this is amazing” Alex smiled walking in further. Maggie had a big hopeless grin on her face, her dimples nice and clear, making Alex’s heart melt. “I can’t believe you went thought all of this trouble for me?” Alex said starting to tear up, thinking of the fact that someone actually loved her? That they would spend the day running around to make a perfect night for her? Thinking about that fact the Maggie Sawyer was her girlfriend, the love of her life, and that hopefully she was the love of Maggies life. 

“Are you kidding? Of course I did” Alex smiled at her girlfriends reaction, pleased with herself. “Are you hungry?”.

Alex nodded, Maggie smiled and made her way to the kitchen table, pulling out Alex’s chair and motioning her to sit. She then took the massive bowl that was covering the plate and placed it in the sink. 

“Omg” Alex yelled rather too excitedly “You ordered what we had on our first proper date. Aw Mags, I cant believe this” Alex smiled softly. 

Maggie didn’t say anything yet she just smiled back and sat down on the seat that was in front of Alex. 

“Yeah, well, I though that might be special, I don’t know, I’m not that great at this dating thing” Maggie shrugged. 

Not great? Is she kidding? Alex thought. She is doing so much better than me. 

“Well I think its perfect” Alex paused “I’m also not good at this dating thing, so we can be hopeless and useless together” Alex stopped letting her face go red as she recalled the word that just flew out of her mouth “uh-not that I think you’re useless or anything I-I just- you’re not useless- y-you just said you were bad at dating and-I- you’re not useless or-hopeless or- anything your just amazing- you’re so much better at this then me- you’re not bad at all-I’ m the useless one you’re-” Maggie started chuckling at her girlfriends rambling. Even after a year, Alex would still get a little nervous or flustered sometimes and Maggie thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

“Alex, It’s okay, I get it” Maggie smiled while Alex still had a red face. They both went silent before the room filled itself with a loud sneeze coming from Maggie. 

“Maggie? Are you sure you’re okay? you really don’t look so good” Alex frowned. 

Maggie adjusted herself in her seat before speaking again. She didn’t feel well. At all. But that didn’t matter. She wasn’t going to ruin the night for Alex. 

“Uh- yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about me” Maggie paused “So, how was you’re day?” 

The girls made small talk while they ate. Laughing, joking, smiling and in Maggies case coughing. 

Once they had finished Maggie stood up and directing Alex to the small bed she had set up in the lounge room for a massage. She got to the couch and stumbled a little before collapsing onto the couch. She didn’t fall because she tripped. It was almost like she paused out, but not quite. 

“Omg, Maggie!” Alex screamed before running to her side “Hey, are you okay?” Alex said, extremely worried. 

Maggie’s eyes flickered a few times before focusing on Alex again. “Yeah- uh- I’m fine, I’m great” Maggie said standing up and walking over to the little set up. Alex’s face softened. She stood up from the ground and walked over so she was in front of Maggie. She placed her hands on her shoulder.

“Maggie, listen to me. You’re not okay. You’re sick. I know you wanted to make tonight perfect, but the truth is, I don’t need a fancy dinner or a massage or anything else you had planned. I just need you. And if I’ve got that than any day is perfect to me” Maggie smiled and teared up. 

“I love you”

“I love you too” Alex kissed Maggie softly. That was the first time they had told each other that and it couldn’t have been more perfect

“Uh- I don’t think you want to do that- might get sick as well” Alex laughed.

“You know I really don’t care about that. Nothing is ever going to make me not want to kiss you” Maggie smiled again and kissed her one more time. 

“How about we go cuddle up on the couch?” Alex suggested

“That sounds perfect”


End file.
